1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and, more specifically, to a rolling toy including of a lightweight hollow cylindrical shaped head having a moveable weighted ball therein attached to a flat flexible body including a spring extending therethrough causing the toy to complete a flip when the head falls forward.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous self-righting toys have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,780 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,379 to Oman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,444 to Adickes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,096 to Smith all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.